IWant My Website Back
iWant My Website Back is the 15th episode of the second season of iCarly. It was also titled "iWant My URL Back." It marks the 5th appearance of Nevel Papperman and the 2nd appearance of Mandy. Plot Spencer gets a new credit card after cancelling his old one, causing Carly, Sam, and Freddie to lose control of the iCarly.com domain. Luckily, Mandy (who first appeared in "iAm Your Biggest Fan"), returns to buy their website back for them, but gets tricked into giving it to Nevel, who disguises his online name as FreddieB123. Spencer disguises himself as an old woman to trick Nevel into signing the URL transfer document back to them during an autograph signing, but is distracted by an old man (who thinks he's a woman), and Spencer gets chased out by security guards after Nevel recognizes him. Later, Nevel demands a kiss from Carly in exchange for signing the transfer document. Carly agrees to the kiss, confronts Nevel, and he signs the document. However, Carly cleverly escapes with the signed document without having to kiss Nevel and succeeds in reclaiming their website. Nevel declares that the iCarlys will "rue this day," but gets guacamole dumped on him. Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer is having issues with his neck and back and intends to order two pillows, but accidentally orders 200 instead. He finds a fishing rod in storage to use so he can play around with them. He, Sam, Freddie, and Mandy use this rod to help Carly escape Nevel. Trivia *For the record, butts do have muscles. They are called gluteus maximus, gluteus minimus, and gluteus medius, or glutes for short. *Send-Ex is a parody of FedEx. *As Carly and Freddie click on Mandy's name to view her profile, her laugh is heard right when they click on her name. Their reaction is a horrified, simultaneous scream. *This is Mandy's second appearance. *This is the first appearance of the Groovy Smoothie. *Making soup in the toilet is later referenced on Victorious in the episode The Wood, when André said: "I didn't say people could puke on my carpet, and make soup in my toilet!". *Nevel getting guacamole dumped on him resembles the Nickelodeon Green Slime gag, which originated on "You Can't Do That On Television", a show that aired on Nick in the 80's. *David Schwimmer is mentioned for the first out of three times in this episode by Mandy. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Spencer: '' his new credit card back and forth'' Happy bunny...sad bunny...happy bunny...sad bunny--the bunny has conflicting emotions! Freddie: Someone else already bought it! Carly: Who? Freddie: Ah, somebody named...Amanda Valdez Carly: Amanda Valdez? Whose... Freddie: Oh, there's a photo on her profile. Carly: Well, click it! and Freddie look at the computer screen and scream in horror Carly: AHHH! Mandy! It's Mandy, our insane biggest fan! Freddie: Whoah, it IS her. Carly: I know it's her! Why would I say "it's her" if it wasn't her?! OH MY GOD, it's her! Carly: iCarly has been hijacked by a psychotic she-duck! Spencer: a package out of his grocery bag Mexican sponges! Mandy: Spencer's shirt Nice bird... Spencer: Stop it! Carly: Spencer What size dress do you wear? Spencer: look on his face Ten. Why? Spencer: to be an old woman I never knew you were such a handsome young boy! Nevel: Oh, I blush! Nevel: Carly, if you want your precious website back, all you have to do is ask. Carly: Okay. Can I have my website back? Nevel: No. Carly: Nub! Nevel: Don't be rude. I'm just negotiating. Carly: What do you want, Nevel? Nevel: The same thing I wanted on the day we first met. A kiss. A kiss is what I seek. Upon your lips. No, not your cheek! Carly: Okay, first of all, no one likes a rhymer. Spencer: Hey, what's up, Carly and friends? Carly: Nothing! Sam: Everything! Spencer: Well, that's not vague. Spencer his disguise is revealed: Now you listen to me, Nevel. You better give my little sister her website back, or I SWEAR I'll-- Nevel: YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?! Spencer: YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! Carly: out from the window after she gets the iCarly URL back THANKS, NEVEL! Nevel: the ground, facing them YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CARLY SHAY! I DECLARE THAT YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! YOU'LL RUE IT! Carly: Give me the guacamole. and Spencer give her a large pail of guacamole RUE THIS, NEVEL! . Nevel: Wait, what is she...? Oh, no. guacamole falls from the window and right on him Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Spencer's Giant Pillow Fight 212 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Galleries